Love of a Lifetime
by piggyrainbowpalace
Summary: She was alone without him. He was her best friend, her haven, her guiding light. But when he left with only the words, "See you at the University," Beatrice Prior was plunged into darkness. He wounded her, he left a scar that cannot be healed, and six years of agony later, Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton are reunited once more. Modern day AU. I don't own Divergent...;3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I'm on protagonist, , Writer's room, and booksie. So, yeah. **

**Mel**

Tris P.O.V:

Caleb's never been excited to go to the University. Me? I can't wait to get out of this brick death trap of a house. Life has never been easy being Dauntless. I've known it for a long, long time now. Being Dauntless but stuck in Abnegation? I've almost attempted suicide. Sometimes you get those beautiful moments of pure joy, like when Tobias and I used to use the windowpanes to get to the roof. We were small then, but I've never forgotten it. It's as vivid as it was that night:

_Tris, I'm sorry. I have to leave. _

_What? Tobias, why?_

_Were moving. _

_Moving? Take me with you! The moonlight glittered off his dark blue eyes, off the tears rolling down my cheeks. _

_I'll see you at the University. Then he brushed the lightest of kisses across my cheekbone, and he jumped to his roof. I was left there, twelve years old, shivering in my thin grey flannel nightgown. It was the worst night of my life. He never came back. _

See you at the University. All I can hope for is that he's here, that he's actually, really here. If he isn't...well, I don't know what I'll do. I'll probably drop out, use my bike to get me somewhere far, far away, and never come home. I'll be an international criminal, a mastermind that evades capture. It all sounds pretty good to me. I change into a tight black shirt and skinny jeans, and for the first time in my life, I change myself. I throw my old clothes out my bedroom window, and I take my braid into my hands.

_Snip. _

Goodbye, hair. I hated you. I undo the six inches of plaited hair that's still on my head, and leave the other six I cut off on my dresser. It's a clear message to my parents:

This is who I am now. This is Tris.

I grab my satchel, my keys, a few pairs of black clothes I've smuggled over the years. I leave any record of my old life behind.

This is who I am now. This is Tris Prior's new self. Mother, I love you, father...I hope you realize the mistake you've made. I storm out side, and my mother runs out, calling my name desperately. I ignore it. The exhaust from my bike clouds my vision and I realize:

This is who I was always destined to be.

I park my motorcycle in the lot of the University.

I instantly search the crowd for him. I know exactly what he'll look like, because I've been his best friend for the first eleven years of my life. Something rumbles behind me. I turn to see a huge pickup truck coming into the lot. A ton of kids hop off the back, and then he's there. Our eyes lock, and I nearly pass out with relief. Tobias has always been handsome. But now...his eyes are the same deep, navy color they once were, his hair dark and gelled to perfection. His skin is tan, bronzed. I drop my bag, and I don't feel it, but I know I'm crying. And then we're running towards each other, and he wraps his arms around me. He spins me in a circle, and I couldn't be happier then I am there.

Even though we're right in the center of the pack of kids.

In the middle of the parking lot.

"I thought you wouldn't be here!" I say, voice overflowing with emotion.

"I told you see you at the University."

I roll my eyes. "Tobias, we were twelve."

"I know," He says, "Have I ever lied to my best friend?"

"Well, I thought you'd be dead. I didn't want you to be dead, but it was a major possibility."

He laughs.

Then, untangling myself from his arms, I haul back and punch him in the face. Not hard enough to leave a bruise, but a good enough punch to hurt. "That's for leaving me in the cold-" and then I pat his head- "and that's for coming back."

I leave the lot with a growing sense of being extremely pleased with myself.

**How did you like it? Flames accepted. **

**Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry guys no WiFi. Anyway I got an anonymous plea for drama, and I delivered. **

**Qwerty**

My first class passed quicker than the rest. I sat next to one of the girls that jumped off the pickup truck with Tobias. She kept sneaking glances at me when she thought I wasn't paying attention, which I was, just I was doodling on the inside of my desk and studying the words already graffiti-ed on it with sharpie. They either said something about class sucking, or that the teachers should do something anatomically improbable with themselves. Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped at her, "What're you looking at?" Her ears turned a bright crimson and I felt immediately guilty. "Sorry." I smoothed over. It was only then that I actually got a good look at her. Her skin was dark and flawless, her eyes hazel with chips of green. She was wearing fake lashes, which actually looked pretty real, and her hair fell just past her shoulders. She was really beautiful. She regarded me shyly, which suited her smoky features nicely. "My name's Christina." She stuck her hand out for me to shake, which I did. "I'm…" Something original. "Tris." Her lips quirked. "Sorry if I was staring. It's just, that's the first girl he's ever acknowledged. Four, I mean." Four? She must mean Tobias. "He's a player. He's hot and he's on the football team, so you're like, an example for the rest of the girls. They drape themselves all over him." She rolled her eyes. "I, for one, am happy he's finally with a girl. He's seemed like he was gonna snap in high school. All that attention, I mean. That's the first time he's showed emotion to…one of us."

I waved my hands. "No, we're not together. Really. We're…best friends, that's all. Not saying that I don't…want to get together, but we're not. He'd never- it'd be weird, is all." Christina smirked at me, but all she said was "I see."

It was really awkward.

Next class was boring-er. In fact, it was boring-est. I did a little more desk studying, and waited to be dismissed, leaning back in my chair, blond hair falling over my face. Finally we were dismissed for lunch, and as soon as we got out of the class, Christina hooked her arm through mine. "Guess what?" She asks excitedly. "What?" I roll my eyes.

"We're roommates!"

Oh dear.

"Anyway, I have to go. But I'll see you in our DORM!" She squeals, walking away. Nice. Suddenly someone else takes my hand. I turn, and I'm not surprised to see Tobias standing there. I bump his shoulder with mine. "Hey." I say. "Hey," He says back. "Who's in your dorm?" I fake happiness. "Christina!" He winces. "She's…"

"A handful?" I supply. Tobias nods. I sigh, and he cups his hand around my ear. "I want you to meet someone." I give him a puzzled look, but he just pulls me over to a door way. He pushes it open and we emerge into the cool wind bustling about outside. We walk across a bright green field and settle in a park bench. Before I can ask any questions, a girl walks up. Her auburn hair falls over her shoulders, perfectly straightened. She's wearing a jean miniskirt and a baggy grey and white shirt with tiny skulls all over it. "Hi," She says. "I'm Aubrey."

Tobias walks up to her and loops an arm across her shoulders. "Tris," he says, "This is my girlfriend, Aubrey."

I sometimes wonder if a single person can fill you up with compassion one minute and suck all the life out of you the next. They must be able to, because Tobias just did. With his girlfriend.

No.

I did not come all this way just to be dissed by Aubrey. No, she's going down.


End file.
